sonic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Team Rose
*Andrea Tower *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese the Chao *Blaze the Cat *Big the Cat *Chao **Dark Chao **Hero Chao **Neutral Chao **Omochao *Marine the Raccoon *Vector the Crocodile }} |nicknames = Team Amy |alignment = Good |status = Active |headquarters = None |equipment/weapons = *Extreme Gears *Piko Piko Hammer *Fishing Rod *Advanced Brazalet |allies = *Bean the Dynamite *Silver the Hedgehog *Team Sonic *G.U.N. **Team Dark *Chip }} |enemies = *Team Dark *Dark Gaia }} }} Team Rose is a reoccurring group in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series who first appeared in Sonic Heroes. It was founded by Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, and Big the Cat to search for their missing friends during Metal Sonic's campaign to take over the world, whom Team Rose defeated alongside Team Sonic, Team Dark, and the Chaotix at the end of their journey. Though not as active as the other teams, Team Rose has occasionally resurfaced with new members to join their friends' ongoing adventures. They currently serve as a sub-unit of the Freedom Fighters. History ''Sonic Heroes'' The team's history begins in Sonic Heroes with Amy, in love with Sonic as always, not having been in contact with him for over a month. She is about to quit when she stumbles upon a newspaper article about a Chao and a frog being carried off by "Sonic". Rushing to the publisher of the article, she meets up with Big, Cream, and Cheese. At the beach, they explain everything. Cream is looking for Chocola, Cheese's twin, and Big has lost Froggy once again. Amy decides that the three team up, forming Team Rose with Andrea's help. During this time, besides fighting Eggman, they also have run-ins with Team Sonic and Team Chaotix, the former also having Amy, believing Sonic to have kidnapped Chocola and Froggy, vowing that their marriage is inevitable this time, and the latter due to miscommunication between the two teams that led Cream to believe that Team Chaotix was involved in Chocola's abduction. Team Rose's levels basically start later in the stage, and end earlier. This would be mostly intended for beginner players. Their extra levels involve them collecting 200 Rings in a stage, but if the player take damage from just one enemy, they lose all of their Rings. Team Rose's Team Blast is Flower Festival. The theme song of Team Rose is 'Follow Me' by Kay Hanley, although it is more geared towards Amy rather than Cream and Big. ''Sonic Free Riders'' Team Rose appears again in Sonic Free Riders. Amy and Cream both entered the race, but Big didn't enter the tournament, so the character replacing Big is Vector the Crocodile. ''Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood'' In Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood all three members of Team Rose appear as recruitable members of Sonic's party that appear at different points of the game. Amy is the first party member to join Sonic, and Big later joins the party in Mystic Ruins. Cream is one of the optional party members in the game, and can only be recruited after the player locates Cheese and if the player decides to make Sonic accept Cream. If all three members are in the player party, they can perform a special POW move called Flower Power. They are incorrectly referred to as Team Amy in this game. In combat, Team Rose is the team that performs the least number of actions per round. Amy can perform two actions, but Cream and Big can only perform one action per round. Treasure Team Tango Team Rose came together again after Blaze met Amy, Cream, and Cheese on Earth after traveling there in search of one of the missing Sol Emeralds from her dimension. While the group was initially off to a rough start due to Amy's assumptions of Blaze being an enemy and Blaze's constant suspicions, they aligned anyway since the two were both allies of Sonic the Hedgehog and put faith in his judgment. Team Rose used Blaze's links to the Sol Emeralds and Nicole to track the mystical gem to the Great Forest, where they encountered Rouge, who also volunteered to help locate the jewel. Rouge later proved treacherous when she stole the located Sol Emerald from a root cavern at the bottom of a ravine and then called in the rest of Team Dark to deal with Team Rose.''Sonic Universe'' #21, "Treasure Team Tango Part One: "The Salida"" During the fight, Cheese got a hold of the emerald and escaped with it, only to result in him and Cream getting captured by Team Hooligan. Once the rest of Team Rose caught up with them, Nack, Bean, and Bark tried to escape on the Marvelous Queen, but were overtaken by Blaze when she went to rescue Cream. They then attempted to recover the emerald from Team Hooligan, but were confronted by Team Dark a second time and quickly taken out before they could explain they no longer had the gem.''Sonic Universe'' #22, "Treasure Team Tango Step Two: The Cruzada" After finally being able to tell them what happened to the emerald, Team Rose managed to get Team Dark to agree to an uneasy truce. Both groups then set off together after Nack's team with Blaze's ability to sense the Sol Emerald guiding them while using Shadow's G.U.N.-issued bike as transport. They eventually were able to catch up Team Hooligan, only to find that the Team Babylon had joined the fight as well, making it a four-sided confrontation. Amy Rose proposed they still could work together with Team Dark and win, but confided in her teammates her certainty that they would turn on them soon, to which Blaze needed no convincing. They then charged forward into the melee as did the other three teams, with Amy leading the way and rallying her friends on to victory.''Sonic Universe'' #23, "Treasure Team Tango Step Three: The Llevada" At first the battle was nothing but a hectic riot, and Blaze tried to get Amy, Cream, and Cheese to leave, saying it was her fight. However her teammates refused to go, vowing they were going to finish together, and they leapt back into the fight, with renewed determination to win. With Amy's help they were able to get Team Dark's cooperation again, and while their commando allies went about herding the Rogues, the girls managed to corral Team Hooligan together with them. Blaze then set off one of Bean's bombs and the resultant explosion was able to take both teams out of the fight in one move. At the battle's end, the girls braced to fend off Rouge's advances for the Sol Emerald again, but an intervention from both Shadow and Omega got her to stop on her own. After a cordial departure with the G.U.N. agents, Blaze took the recovered emerald, and left for her own world, promising to return once her quest was completed, and the team dissolved for the time being.''Sonic Universe'' #24, "Treasure Team Tango Step Four: The Parada" Pirate Plunder Panic Half of the team was later reformed after Andrea, Amy, Cream and Cheese inexplicably wound up in the Sol Zone, Blaze's native dimension. Blaze joined the group and, after learning that their new teammate had only one Sol Emerald left to recover, the trio readily joined her aboard the Ocean Tornado as she sought it out. Aided by Marine the Raccoon and the Coconut Crew, they eventually zeroed in on the Emerald's location: the Metal Marauder, which they engaged in battle. Despite the determined efforts of the heroes, the Blackguard Pirates possessed superior armament, and also carried two unexpected old enemies: Bean and Bark, who like the three heroes had been transported to the Sol Zone. Blaze managed to board the pirate vessel, but the ship's cruel master, Captain Metal, destroyed the Ocean Tornado anyway after the crew had abandoned it, seemingly putting an end to Andrea, Amy, Cream, Cheese, and Marine while capturing Blaze.''Sonic Universe'' #55, "Pirate Plunder Panic Part One" Fortunately for Blaze, who was taken to Pirates' Island as a prisoner, her friends survived the destruction of the Ocean Tornado and soon came to her rescue.''Sonic Universe'' #56, "Pirate Plunder Panic Part Two" They were forced to pursue Johnny after the mechanical pirate stole the Sol Emerald from Bean and Bark, who had previously stolen it from Captain Metal. Commandeering the Metal Marauder and its crew, Team Rose pursued Johnny to his rendezvous with the ship carrying his master, Captain Whisker. The two ships were then attacked by Captain Metal's Kraken, which was destroyed thanks to Bark and Bean allying with the heroes. However, the resulting explosion knocked the Sol Emerald into the sea, where it was caught by the arriving Captain Metal as his submarine emerged from the depths.''Sonic Universe'' #57, "Pirate Plunder Panic Part Three" A three-way battle ensued, eventually leading to Whisker fleeing with the Marauder's crew added to his own as he sank Metal's former vessel. Captain Metal managed to power up his Egg O' War battle station, but Amy and Cream managed to release Blaze after he captured her again. Using the power of the Sol Emeralds, Blaze transformed into Burning Blaze and defeated Captain Metal twice, first by melting his body and then sinking the Egg O' War after he uploaded himself into it. Victorious, Blaze thanked her friends and allies from the Prime Zone by sending them home.''Sonic Universe'' #58, "Pirate Plunder Panic The Conclusion" Shattered World Crisis Act One Some time later, Team Rose would be formed again-with Big returning to his original spot-for a training mission aboard the Sky Patrol in tandem with Team Freedom and Team Fighters.''Sonic Super-Sized Comics Digest'' #11, "Sonic Comic Origins - Nicole" Act Two Trivia *﻿The name Team Rose stems from the video game Sonic Heroes. The game incarnation of the team consisted of Amy, Cream and Cheese, and Big. Unlike the game incarnation however, Blaze the Cat, Marine the Raccoon and Andrea Tower have also been members of the team in the comic. References Category:Freedom Fighters (Kingdom of Acorn) Category:Heroes Category:Organizations